


Pinky Swear

by adhd_mess



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, aftermath of ep 8 fix it, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Swindler found Cutthroat and vents to him he, of course, is saddened that his angel has to get her hands bloody.
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pinky Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, I just want them to be happy

"What can I do to help, my angel?" Flipping his blade, he asked the short-haired girl.

"Hold me." His eyes widened at first and then readjusted his posture but then cocked a grin. "Of course, my angel." He soothed, enveloping her into a hug. "I'll do anything you need." Gently he kissed her head. The girl had found him and began crying, reciting all the things she had to do to get here when they first reunited. His heart, what was left of it, grew cold at the feeling of her killing someone other than him. He wanted to make anyone who ever hurt his angel to be red and stay that way. "I'll protect you, my angel~" Enjoying having so much power over someone, he cooed to her. "If anyone starts at you funny they'll die." He reassured, hugging her tighter and his smile getting wider. "I love you~" Hearing his words she buried her head into his chest harder, tears still spilling out of her eyes. 

"You'll protect me and Sister?" Humming happily, he nodded. "You swear?"

"I swear~" She put her pinky up and she interlocked hers with his, he gazed lovingly down at her and she smiled at him as they released their pinkies. After doing so he kissed his pinky.


End file.
